A Christmas With Roy Mustang
by Shingo-sama
Summary: [Roy x Ed, unproofed verson] Edward Elric doesn't really pay any attention to the upcoming holiday. Not even after he is called into Central for a new mission. But, like everytime, Edward's bad luck likes to bite him. Without a dorm room he is forced t


A Christmas With Roy Mustang

The weak rays of sunlight made the newly fresh snow sparkle and shine, creating a beautiful meadow, behind that meadow is a forest. In the middle of the meadow was a set of train tracks. A loud whistle sounded, scaring away small animal life and birds. A blond with golden eyes looked out at that beautiful scenery. He sighed as he leaned back in the train seat. The train was noisy nothing like the outside scenery that showed beyond the window. He was on his way to Central to get stuck on his holiday with the bastard called Roy Mustang. He couldn't believe how unlucky he was. He had to leave his younger brother at the mercy of Winry Rockbell and Auntie Pinako.

_I wonder why I couldn't bring Al...What is that bastard up to..._He pierced his lips together in thought as he continued to look at the long plains of white sparkling snow. He sighed as a child looked over the edge of his seat. "Hey...Hey Mister" He looked over to the child. "yes?" He said sternly not really wanting to deal with the...three...four year old kid? "I seen that watch in your pocket, but mister, your too short to be a state Alchemist!" He twitched and gave a death glare at the little boy. The mother looked over to him as the boy started to burst into tears. Soon everyone was looking at him. He sighed and looked back out of the window._ Damn kids. So annoying. Spoiled Rotten. ...no good...brat... _He thought angrily wanting to yell at the child for calling him short. _That damn child is so spoiled. _He watched as the mother gave the child a chocolate bar to calm it down.

The train started to slow down and he started picking up his suitcase as everyone else did. He waited for everyone to exit the train before exiting the train himself. He slowly pushed himself out of the crowd and exited the train station. He saw Riza and a car parked out waiting for him. He sighed and walked up to the blond lieutenant. "Good Evening, Edward-kun. There are no available dorm rooms so you will be staying with Colonel Mustang." Ed groaned. "Hello Lieutenant." He got into the car as Riza got into the driver's seat. He yawned as the car started up and moved down the road. He heard Riza talking in the back of his head, but he wasn't really listening to her. He was to tired, it was too late at night.

It was a 15 minute ride to the Colonel's house. It was a nice town house that looked like all the other town houses around it. Ugly... He thought as Riza drove away and he climbed the stairs by himself. He saw a note taped on the door from the colonel.

_Fullmetal,_

_There is a key under the door mat. There is a guest room upstairs that you can use. Help yourself to the kitchen._

_Mustang._

He took the key from under the mat and opened the door. He took off his bright red coat and placed it on one of the lower coat hooks. He then took off his shoes in the main hallway and left them by the closet as he started to look around the house. There was barely and sign that someone lived in the small house to begin with. The only thing that made it bearable to walk around the house was the fact that there were pictures here and there. Ed stopped and looked at some of the pictures. He smiled as he looked at each picture. One of the unit all together, one that he guess Roy got from the time they spared against each other. A picture of him and Al that Hughes must have given to Roy. He looked at the bindings of books that littered the Colonel's bookshelves; sometimes pulling a book out to find out the title of the book.

He smiled as he entered the living room to see a small Christmas tree, decorated with shining balls and blinking lights. He sat down on the comfortable couch, leaning on the arm and watching the tree and it's beautiful lights. His eyes felt heavy as he watched the tree and soon he was fast asleep on the velvet couch.

* * *

Roy yawned as he opened the door of his house and entered it. He saw a pair of red and black boots near the closet. He removed his own boots near the black and red pair then took off his coat; placing it on one the coat hooks. Roy smiled at the bright red coat that hang on a lower coat hook. He slightly wondered why it was so quiet in the house with the short blond in the house. He looked around for the blond until he found the said blond sleeping on his living room couch near the Christmas tree. He smiled and picked up the blond, carrying him up to the guest room. He set Edward down on the bed, He blushed as he carefully removed the blond's pants and top jacket, leaving the blond in his black tang top and boxers.

He covered the blond with the comforter and sheets. He smiled as the blond cuddled into the blankets and sighed contently. He leaned down and kissed Ed's forehead. He turned out the lights and closed the door as he left the room. Edward opened his eyes and touched his forehead. _Why did he do that? _Ed closed his eyes, and smiled. _Why does that kiss make me feel this way? ...so warm...does he feel something for me? Why?

* * *

_

Roy woke up to the sounds of his shower running and singing coming from the hallway bathroom. He yawned rubbing his eyes and scratching his head. He blinked several times before getting up. At first he didn't remember that Ed was in his house as he stared at himself in his dresser mirror. He smiled as the singing continued. The singing really wasn't that bad. In fact if was really good. From what he could tell it was an old fashion Christmas song. Like the ones his mother used to sing to him.

He got dressed in black khaki's and a navy blue button up shirt with the first three buttons; button down. He put on a pair of black soaks. He went out into the hall were the singing was a little louder. He smiled as he passed the bathroom were the singing was the loudest. He knocked on the door, and the singing stopped. "I love your singing voice, Fullmetal" He heard the shower turn off and watched as the short blond opened the door naked to scream at him. "If you don't like it don't listen you bastard." Roy looked away blushing. "I like you're new outfit too. I'd believe you need a towel thou, nudity is illegal outside." Ed blushed and slammed the bathroom door.

Roy walked down stair still imaging the lean, muscular scared naked body of Edward Elric. Must have been working out. He thought as he entered the kitchen to make breakfast.

* * *

He didn't really want to leave the bathroom, even though he was now fully dressed in black jeans and a black sweater. His hair was now brushed and braided. He felt so embarrassed. Would the shit head of a Colonel make fun of him? Or just act like he never seen anything? He shook his head and bit his bottom lip. He took a deep breathe and exited the bathroom. He swallowed hard as he smelled bacon, eggs, toast, and coffee coming from the kitchen. He could feel the water from his hair soaking his sweater. He licked his lips and slowly made his way to the kitchen. He looked in to see Roy in a apron that said. "Watch out, Pyro Freak in the kitchen". Ed entered the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Glad to see that you're dressed now" The dark hair man said sarcastically and smirked; looking at the younger man before returning to his cooking. "I'm glad that I humor you." Ed said blushing and looking away from the Colonel. Roy smiled as he placed a pile of scrambled eggs on each plate, then several strips of bacon on another plate. He buttered two pieces of toast and placed on on each plate. He placed a plate with Eggs and toast in front of Ed then placed his across the table, he then put the plate of bacon in the middle. He poured a cup of coffee for the both of them. "How do you take your coffee?"

Ed looked at Roy. "black with lots of sugar." The dark haired man sighed and put several spoonfuls of sugar in Ed's cup then placed it in front of him. He then put cream and two spoonfuls of sugar in his own and sat down at the table. "Thanks" Ed mumbled as he ate. Roy looked up and blinked, he didn't quite catch what the blond said. "what did you say?" Ed blushed and glared at Roy. " I said, Thank you" Roy truly smiled as he looked at Ed. "You're welcomed." The rest of breakfast was finished in silence. Edward got up and cleaned off his own dishes, but he only did that cause he ate almost all the bacon on Roy. He then sneaked off to some other part of the house.

_Why am I here anyways? _He yawned as he looked at Roy's collection of books that he was looking at last night. He found a book that looked interesting then went to the spot were he fell asleep last night. He looked at the tree, which the lights were off now. It was still beautiful with the lights off. He and Al didn't really celebrate Christmas anymore. He flipped through the book, then started reading it with full attention. His eyes moved right to left as he read the book. He mentally made notes in his head to write down later to read the book again with his notebook around. It was of course a fire alchemy book, even though fire alchemy is usually useless in the rain(making it a huge weakness during rainy seasons.), it can be very handy when in a tight situation (preferably dry).

_What does he need me for? _Edward flipped a page and continued to read. _Why was he staring at me earlier? It's not like he doesn't have the same things I do. Right? Okay. He's probably more built or something...paler...handsome...his eyes are so ...ack! Bad Ed! Bad!_ He chewed on the back of his bottom lip. He stared at the book, not really reading any more. It wasn't that the book wasn't interesting to him. It was that a certain someone was distracting him in his mind. He heard a shower turn on up stairs, and knew that Roy was up there. He looked out the window that was in the living room. It was snowing...and getting very high. Even though it was warm and comfortable inside, he knew it was bitterly cold and windy by the trees that was blown back at an awkward angle. _Is he going to go to the office in this weather? _He thought as he heard the shower cease and several creaks of floor boards as someone walked around upstairs.

He closed the book and set it on a the coffee table that separated the love seat to the larger couch. He stood up and stretched briefly before sneaking up the wooden stairs. His automail leg didn't make this an easy task, but he got to Roy's room with out making and loud and oblivious sounds. He saw that Roy's door was open in a crack. He looked in and saw the Roy's pale chest with abs and scars. Of course he was already wearing his military pants. He blushed as the older man started moving towards then door as if he spotted him, _why had I come up here? _He backed away from the door as it opened. "Ahh, Edward sneaking a peak are we?" He glared at the man in front of him, half-naked. He could see the different scars more clearly.

"No! I wanted to ask if you were going to the office in this weather?" Ed glared at the Colonel. The older man smirked and looked out the window. "yeah, or else get shot by Riza. Fine choices really but I do prefer to live and deal with the weather, then get shot any day." Roy said leaving his door open as he walked back into his room to put on the rest of his uniform. The phone that was in the hallway started ringing. "Can you get that?" Ed sighed and walked to the phone, picking it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello Edward-kun, where is the colonel?"

"In his room getting dressed."

"Can you tell him not to come in or else he'll be stuck here with everyone else."

"Yes, Madam."

"Edo-kun."

"Yes?"

"Please don't kill the Colonel."

"I won't."

"Bye Edward."

"Bye."

Edward hung up the phone as Roy looked out of his room. "Who was it?" Ed looked behind him and smiled. "It was Riza-chan, telling me to tell you not to go to work" Roy smiled and ran back in his room to put on more casual clothing. "You act like a child who found out that school's canceled." Edward growled at Roy as he came out in the clothing he was wearing before his shower. The older man just chucked and walked down the stairs. He smiled as he walked downstairs behind the dark haired colonel.

Roy smiled as he watched the boy secretly as he pretended to read a novel. The blond boy was laid out on the couch reading one of his many fire based alchemy books. The blond boy really did amaze him at time. Like how he could read with such concentration for hours on end and not even think of food or bathroom breaks. He watched as Ed's lips moved as as read, but didn't give off sound. The way the golden irises hid under the blond eyelashes and moved as he read. "what are you staring at?" He was quite startled that he was caught staring...well he didn't really mean to stare at the blond, only look. "Just admiring, Edward." The short blond blinked and smiled, then blushed. He wondered what the blond was thinking. He watched as Edward got up and walked out of the living room. He sighed and leaned back in the love seat. He really wished he could read minds, it'd make life a hell of a lot easier to deal with.

He read his book until the other man entered the room again and laid back down on the couch. This time he had his notebook and a pen. He smiled and continued on with his book, stealing glances at the blond every now and again. He wonder what those pink lips that moved would feel like against his own. Would they be soft, rough, tough, chapped? He already knew that Edward had very soft skin from last night. "Roy.." He looked over to the short blond. "Yes?" He smiled as Edward blushed under his gaze.

"Last night...Thank you for carrying me upstairs to bed." He blinked and flipped a page of his novel. "You're welcomed." The blond smiled and looked back down at his book before getting up again and walking over to him. He looked up again, then felt a pair of soft lips press against his cheek in a small kiss then leave. He blushed as the blond flashed him a real smile and go to lay back down on the couch. Slowly on of his hands reached up and touched his cheek were Edward had kissed him, sweetly.

* * *

Edward felt like slamming his head against a brick wall. He couldn't believe that he just kissed his commanding officer! Sure it was just an innocent kiss on the cheek, but hell! He couldn't think is was something more then that? More than what he had meant it to be? "Edward?" He looked over to see that very commanding officer standing over him, causing him to look up. His heart skipped a beat as Roy's lips touched his own. He felt like he wasn't able to catch his breath as it abandoned him. He felt himself press back in a kiss, conscientiously, then pull back. He felt Roy's hands on his shoulders, as they kissed again, this time Roy's tongue slipping into his mouth.

He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Roy's neck. His own tongue sliding against Roy's, brushing, twisting against each other's. Sending electrifying shocks down each other's spines. This was something new to him. Very new and very welcomed.

They soon broke apart for air, looking at each other. He had a blush clear across his face. His mind raced with questions, none that he could pin point and answer. "Roy?" The name came out in a question as he looked up to the older man and Roy looked down at him. "I love you, Edward." Whispered out of the dark haired man's soft lips, surprising him. Then those lips laid on his again. A pale hand held his and slowly brought him to Roy's room. He felt chill run down his back and arms as two hands slid up his shirt and slowly removed it. He felt Roy's lips move down to his neck.

He slowly unbuttoned Roy's shirt and removed it with ease. He let a low moan exit his lips as Roy sucked on his delicate skin of his neck. He was gently pushed down onto the fluffy bed covered in navy blue sheets. Roy Crawled on top of him, kissing up his stomach, his chest, then to his mouth. He wrapped his arms around Roy's neck, kissing him back as Roy's hands wondered down his chest and stomach to his pants where they unbuttoned them and slowly pulled them off.

Roy carefully placed kissed down the blond's neck, nipping and sucking on the collarbone. He earned a delicious moan from the younger man. He could feel himself harden at every sound the other alchemist made. He kissed his way back down the chest, licking and nipping at the left nipple. Then licked a trail down the chest to the stomach, placing soft kisses on the stomach as he removed Ed's boxers. He kissed Ed's inner thigh and then licked the harden length. He smiled as Ed gasped at the sensation. He took Ed in his mouth and held his hips down with one hand.

He reached over to his dresser drew with his other hand and pulled out a small bottle of lube. He sucked on Ed hard as he removed his own pants. He opened the lube and put some one his fingers. He licked up and down Ed's length, getting whimpers and mews. He traced a finger around the muscles of Ed's entrances. He carefully and slowly slid a finger into the tight ring of muscles, getting a low whimper from Ed. He knew it wasn't of pain, yet, but of the awkward feeling. He moved up as he slowly started moving the finger in and out of the muscles and kissed Edward. "shh, relax." Soon as he made sure Ed was used to the finger, he slid in another finger, getting a sweet whimper from his blond lover.

After several minutes, the blond was making loud moans of pleasure, He smirked as he slid in a third finger easily. After an other minute he removed the fingers and lubed up his very hard member. He earned a whine from the younger man, who was missing the three fingers. He carefully moved into the very tough muscles to hilt. Ed held tightly on to Roy's shoulders, tears bridging his eyes. The blond forced himself to relax. As soon as he was sure his lover was ready, he slowly started to move.

At first it hurt, badly, but soon it was like hot rushes of pleasure stabbing into his spine. He panted against Roy's lips and the older man started to move faster. He let out a loud moan, the friction was wonderful, but it was even better as Roy started to move faster and rub his aching cock at the same time. "Roy..." He moaned as the older man moaned out his own name. All the pleasure blocked out any thoughts that would have entered his mind by now. Roy's lips crashed with his, fighting the battle of the tongues, moaning between each other's lips.

Ed moaned loudly as he reached his climax, semen sliding down their stomachs as Roy came inside of Edward. Roy laid on top of him recovering strength before pulling out and laying down next to him, kissing his shoulder then his lips. "I love you, Edward." He smiled and looked over at Roy and wrapped his arms around him as the older man pulled up the overs covering them both. "I love you too." He whispered as he fell asleep. Roy smiled and whispered. "Merry Christmas, Edo"

* * *

Roy smiled as he looked down at his sleeping lover in the morning. It was still snowing the sparkling white ice outside, but it was warm and comfortable in the covers with the blond snuggling up to him. He sighed happily and kissed the top of golden honey hair. It was to early in the morning to really bother the teen with soft kisses. He knew that the short alchemist could sleep like a log anywhere. He kissed Ed's forehead before getting up, taking a shower, then going to make something for breakfast. He pulled out several neatly packaged gifts he had gotten from everyone from the office for Edward a couple days ago. He placed them by the tree and smiled. He put his present in front of the others. Then turned to the kitchen. Christmas. Snowy. Cold. Hell, it was sure a lovable day.

He made Ed's favorite breakfast, Pancakes with maple syrups, orange juice, and toast with butter. He watched as the teen entered after taking a shower and getting the scent of the food. Edward was only in his pajama bottoms and top, with his hair braided. He watched as the blond smiled happily and started eating. "this is great! Where did you learn to cook!" He laughed. "That's a secret" He ate his own food and hit the blond's hand with his fork, when he tried to steal pieces of his meal off of his plate.

Ed laid on the couch lazily looking at the presents in wonder. "Merry Christmas, Edward" The charming voice of Roy Mustang came from the door way. "Merry Christmas, Colonel Shit." Roy laughed and sat on the very edge of the couch he was laying on. He watched as Roy handed him a present. "This is for you. All of them are from the Unit and me." Ed smiled and sat up, opening the square wrapped box. It was a very rare book. He smiled widely, and started reading the book almost immediately, almost forgetting the rest of the presents. Roy smiled at him and watched him as he read his book.

After an hour, Ed crawled into Roy's lap, and hugged him. "Thank you" Roy looked down at him and smiled, then kissed his forehead. "It's no problem, but don't you need to open all those other presents?" Ed grab the one from Hawkeye. Ed pulled a dog collar out from the now unwrapped box. He raised an eyebrow then put it on Roy. Ed smirked evilly as Roy was puzzled with the collar.

Ed got a novel from Havoc, with a note saying that he read to many 'non-fiction' books.

From Fury- Several different hair ties.

From Farman- a rule book on the military.

From Brenda- a book on phobias

Ed wondered about his friends for a minute then laughed. The only sense able ones were Fury, Farman, and Hawkeye...at least he thought Riza-chan was sense able. Ed kissed Roy's cheek. "I need to get everyone a present after this stupid blizzard." Roy smiled and hugged the smaller boy. "I don't think this blizzard is stupid at all, in fact it leaves me able to cuddle with you all day."

Ed smiled. "True, Hey!" Ed giggled as Roy tickled attacked him. "this isn't fair!" He squealed as Roy continued his attack. He growled at the older man; when Roy decided just to hold him.

"You're evil."

"I know"

"Really Evil"

"I know"

"But I love you."

"I love you too, Edward"

He smiled up at Roy, he leaned up and captured Roy's lips in his.

* * *

Of course when it stopped snowing, Roy had to go to work. He was assigned the mission that was meant for him a couple days ago. He didn't tell Al what went between him and Roy, but he sure wasn't going to stop it anytime soon. It was just to nice of a thing to let go. Maybe he'd tell Al; if Roy called him short when he goes to visit him later...maybe. 


End file.
